AhoBaka Day
by Kaizoku-nii-chan
Summary: Aomine confesses to Kagami, and Kagami realizes that Aomine is an even bigger idiot than he'd thought.


Kagami, keeping his face void of any sort of expression, gave him a long, hard stare before he finally answered.

"Is this. A fucking. Joke."

Aomine didn't reply right away, choosing to finish removing an offensive stain from a pair of his favorite sneakers first.

"Do I look like I'm fucking joking?"

Kagami scoffed. "You look like you honestly couldn't care less that we're even having this conversation right now. A conversation that YOU started."

Aomine put his sneakers back into their box and stood up with a heaving sigh. Giving Kagami a brief glance, he proceeded to exit his room, heading for the kitchen. Kagami stood there, his stomach twisting up in knots as his anger, shock, and confusion set in. "The hell? Where do you think you're going?" The only response he got was the sound of the refrigerator door closing and the "beep beep beep" of the microwave being set. Kagami put his arms in front of him in a sort of "why" gesture before leaving Aomine's room with a growl of frustration. When he reached the kitchen he found Aomine sitting up on the counter, chomping away at a slice of pepperoni pizza with a look of utter contempt upon his face. Kagami stood across from him, crossing his arms. Aomine's eyes briefly flitted over in his direction before returning to assess the wall to Kagami's right. Kagami raised his eyebrows and fixed Aomine with an intense look until he finally set down his half-eaten pizza and fully met Kagami's unwavering gaze.

"Look, you're making this out to be a bigger deal than it really is."

"I'm sorry, but excuse me for finding my biggest rival wanting to jump my bones a big deal."

Aomine shook his head. "I never used those words."

"Oh that's right, 'Kagami, I wanna try fucking you.' that was the actual statement made, my bad. That makes all the difference in the world then. Would you like to bend me over this counter? Let me clear some things out of the way first."

Aomine yawned, stretching an arm in the air while his other hand scratched his ear. "You're sarcasm is really A+ right now."

"And your lack of further explaining yourself is really pissing me off. So I ask you again. What the fuck?"

Aomine heaved a sigh before jumping down from the counter and stepping forward until he was standing right in front of Kagami.

"Listen, I don't know how this shit works alright? All I know is that whenever I'm around you, the insides of my body start doing all of this ridiculous nonsense, and everytime I get a text from you demanding a game of one-on-one, I can't stop thinking about it all day until I finally see your dumbass face. And then my brain just shuts the fuck down when I see all of this excitement and admiration in your eyes that's ALL for me."

"Who said I admired you, asshole," Kagami mumbled under his breath.

"And then afterwards," Aomine continued, ignoring Kagami's response,"when I'm at home and it's late, and I have better things I should be doing like eating or SLEEPING, I'm sitting in bed thinking up plays in my head that I think will impress you, and make you look at me with those eyes, those stupid eyes that make my breath catch in my throat, and like some _goddamn girl _I hope that you will text me again the next day so that we can meet up and I can show you how awesome I am. And you'll work yourself up in a sweat trying to keep up with me, _and then you're actually keeping up with me_. Then you'll finally get this look on your face, like you've finally figured it all out and then you'll take off your shirt-"

"Really," Kagami interrupted again, placing a hand on Aomine's shoulder to establish that he would be participating in the conversation, "a simple 'Hey, I think I like you Kagami' would have sufficed." Aomine shrugged, keeping eye-contact with the tiled floor. Analyzing the other boy's face, Kagami's brain went into overdrive. Who would have thought something like this would happen between them? No seriously, who could have guessed? That this strange relationship actually carried some other underlying qualities. Something beyond begrudging acknowledgement of each others talents. And even if it could turn into something more, why did this asshole have to initiate it in the crudest way?

"Saying that implies that I wanna do cute, innocent things like kiss your cheek and buy you flowers and hold your hand. The fact is, I really wanna bend your ass over a table and fuck you fast and hard until your voice is raw from screaming my name."

"But that's not entirely true is it?" came Kagami's reply as he stepped even closer, the heat from the other male's body beginning to absorb into his own skin. Kagami wasn't fooled. Despite his blunt confession and tone, Aomine's body language was sending some contrasting signals. Hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his sweatpants (fists probably clenched), the muscles in his shoulders and biceps tense, his eyes never making contact with Kagami's for more than a few moments, Kagami couldn't think of any other time where the arrogant teen had looked more uncomfortable. And he finally understood why. Aomine's brash and abrasive attitude was just a cover, a cover over those sickly sweet, sentimental feelings that he felt. His long-winded little monologue was proof of that.

"Tell me what you want from me Aomine." Kagami wasn't going to accept any of this until Aomine chose to express himself in the plainest, most concise way. Be real about his feelings, or Kagami was going to just push him aside and move on.

Aomine finally looked deep into Kagami's eyes, searching for the signs of disgust and revolsion that were not there. Curiosity, and something vaguely resembling hope presented themselves to him instead. Hope that he wasn't going to be a total tool and just say what he felt. Aomine swallowed down the quivering in his throat, his voice coming out bold and clear.

"I wanna be with you. In every way possible."

Relieved, Kagami let out the breath he had been holding and took a final step forward, aligning their bodies so that their chests touched. Taking Aomine's face in his hands, he forced the taller boy to look further past his eyes and deeper inside him.

"That wasn't so hard was it, idiot?" Aomine unconsiously shivered as the deep baritone of Kagami's voice caressed his skin. His heart, already pounding hard in his chest without his consent, erupted into a full on drum cadence against his ribcage as Kagami moved his head closer, eyes heavily lidded. Finally removing his hands from his pockets, Aomine fitted them low around Kagami's waist until every part of their bodies was flush against each other.

"I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to fuck you, you know" Aomine murmured against Kagami's lips, his dark, velvety voice curling itself around Kagami's body in a lustful embrace. Kagami smirked, chuckling inwardly to himself as his own heart remain thundering away inside him. Leave it to Aomine to remain an idiot even at this most crucial moment in their relationship. Well, he wouldn't have fallen for the asshole if he didn't. His voice dropped an octave lower.

"I never said I didn't want you to."

Aomine felt the last of his resolve disintigrate as he pressed his lips firmly to Kagami's in the most exhilerating kiss he had ever experienced. Kagami slid his arms around Aomine's shoulders as Aomine wound his arms tighter around Kagami's waist until they stood, in the middle of Aomine's kitchen, in a severely intimate embrace. Drinking in the sounds and smells of each other, exploring the uncharted territory of each other's bodies, neither would be backing down from this challenge, even if their lives depended on it.


End file.
